Comatose
by Axel'sgirl18
Summary: "Riku I lo-" Sora never finished sentence and Riku woke with a start. Is this a reality? Or is Riku dreaming?
1. Riku's feelings or dream?

This is my first fanfic so be nice please! Be sure to Review also! Warning this is a Yaoi- Don't like don't read.  
Rated M for Mature (SoRiku) hints of AxelxRoxas Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts- not me :(  
Comatose

Chapter 1: Riku's feelings or dream?

It was a beautiful day on the Destiny Islands as usual, Riku and his best friend Sora were at the Papyo Tree watching the sunset."Sora?" Riku asks the younger boy next to him."Yeah,Riku?" The sliverette became nervous as he was about to tell his friend that he loved him- well more like obsessed with him. "Riku are you alright?"  
It worried Sora to see his friend like this. "Sora I lo-" Riku stopped himself and his face became red with embarrassment. "Riku, you can tell me anything! I'm your best friend!" The brunette gave Riku one of his signature smile. This made the sliver haired boy feel better. "Sora I love you" Riku turned his head so he would't see his angel's face filled with disapointment. "It's okay if you don't love me back, I just needed to tell you that." Riku turned and started to walk away from the stunned Sora. "Riku, wait!" The older boy stopped and turned to the brunette. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, and stretched up to kiss him. "I love-" Sora never finished his sentence and Riku woke with a start. 'I gotta tell Sora I love him!' The sliverette mentally yelled at himself. Riku looked at the clock it was 1:00 am. 'Back to sleep' The boy thought.  
The sun beat down on Sora's face, waking him up. "Ugh!" The brunette mumbled and rolled over. He bumped noses with Kairi. "Ahh!" Sora screamed. Kairi laughed and said "Good morning, love!" "How- How the hell did you get in my house?!" Sora stammered to his girlfriend. "You told me last night come over this morning, and that the key is under the mat." Kairi explained. "Oh, I remember now. I didn't think you come into my bed either!" Sora laughed. The couple shared a quick kiss, and clasped hands as they walk to the door. 'Today is the day!' Riku thought. 'What if he doesn't return the feelings?' The sliverette became worried as he ran to his angel's house.  
Little did he know that Sora was dating Kairi. "I'm gonna go swimming with Selphie today" Said the auburn haired girl to Sora. "Selphie wants to have a girl's day with me, so I won't be able to hang out." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Sora wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about the wierd dream that he had. "Earth to Sora!" Kairi waved her hand in his face. "Sorry sweetheart, just spaced out." He gave her a cheesy smile. Sora did not want Kairi to know about the dream he had, he and Riku shared a kiss in that dream. Knowing Kairi, she would flip. "Anyway have fun, my love!" Sora told his girlfriend. Kairi smiled and turned to leave. The auburn haired girl ran into Riku as she opened the door. "Oops, sorry Riku!" Said the giggling girl. Riku just nodded at her." "Hey, Sora! I got something to tell ya!" Riku exclaimed as Kairi shut the door.

I know it's a short chapter, please forgive me! Remember to review!


	2. Wanting You

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or What's Left of Me

Chapter 2: Wanting you

"Hey, Sora! I got something to tell ya!" Riku exclaimed as Kairi shut the door. Sora began to panic, he really did not want to see Riku right now. His heart felt funny when the brunette even thought of Riku's name. "I'm in the living room!" Sora yelled, he knew he had to be brave. The tall, sliver haired teen entered the room, making the younger boy nervous. "Hey, buddy!" Riku smiled at the brunette. The sliverette sat next to the boy. "H-i" Sora stammered. "You had something to tell me?" Sora squeaked. 'Damn it!' Sora mentally kicked himself. "Uh, yeah I did."  
"Sora, I want you to know something." Sora looked at his friend, encouraging him to go on. "I love you, Sora." Riku finished. Sora gasped. "Just like in my dream.." He whispered. "Sora, you don't have to love me back-" Riku was cut off by Sora's soft lips against his own. "I love you too." Sora whispered in his ear. Riku smiled at the brunette.  
"What am I going to tell Kairi?" Sora asks as Riku's lips trail down his neck. Riku paused, and tensed. "You are mine now." Riku growled, clutching Sora tightly. 'I'm already turning possessive' The sliverette thought to himself.  
Sora was worried about what Kairi would say. "Watch my life pass me by, in the rearview mirror.  
Riku was singing Sora's favorite song: What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. Riku continues: "Pictures frozen in time,  
are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day, Stuck in the shadows of my mistakes, yeah!" Sora's eyes became wide as Riku's velvet voice sang his song like a lullabye. "Cause I want you, and I feel you, crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger, like a burnin. To find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would b-" Riku's lullabye was interrupted by crashing in the kitchen. Riku became irritated as Sora's attention was somewhere else. Sora attempted to get up but, Riku pulled him back down.  
"I would like to see what the hell happened in my kitchen." Sora said in his defense to Riku's upset look.  
Riku sighed, and let the brunette go. Sora laughed and clasped his hand, waiting for him to get up. The sliverette's beautiful sea foam green eyes brightened by this, and followed his angel. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sora exclaimed as Axel was pinning Roxas on the ground. "Err- um hi" Was all Axel could stutter. "I thought we were gonna be alone, Roxy." The redhead whispered into his lover's ear.

"I did too.." As Roxas' face turned red. Quickly, the lovers ran to Roxas room. Leaving Riku and Sora alone.  
"You wanna go to my house?" Riku asked his love. "Sure!" Replied the brunette. Sora left a note to his mother: 'Mom I'm going to Riku's house' and left it on the table. Sora and Riku raced out the door, nearly knocking Kairi over. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sora said as he helped her up. "It's ok babe!" Kairi kissed him on the lips.  
Riku got extremely jealous and said: "Sora we were going to my house, remember?" "Yeah, sorry Kairi." Kairi's face fell. "Oh, okay." The auburn haired girl ran off. Sora looked sad at her. Riku had to drag Sora to his house. The sliverette locked the door, and picked up nails, a hammer, and a couple of boards. "Riku what the fuck are you doing?!" Asked a frightened Sora. 'I had to wait for this and it felt like an century, to be able to do this.' Riku thought. "Making sure you don't leave me." The older boy replied and dropped the hammer as the last board was nailed to the door. Sora backed up as Riku took a step closer. "What's wrong my love? I'm only gonna keep you here forever."  
Said the sliverette with a seductive tone.

What happens next? :D Please review!


End file.
